


The Kingdom of L'Manburg

by Cheeze_St1ck



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream God AU, F/M, Gen, M/M, Medieval AU, Mild Language, Wtf am I doing, magic ig, not totally era accurate but it's fiiiiinnnneee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeze_St1ck/pseuds/Cheeze_St1ck
Summary: The kingdom of L'Manburg, ruled by King Eret and Prince Karl. His most loyal, honored, and trusted knights, Dream, Technoblade, Punz, Sapnap, and Sam, along with the Arc Angels Bad and Philza, and with this mage Wilbur, help keep the great land safe and happy.Eret knows about everything that goes on in the kingdom, but there is one thing that he, along with everyone else, is about to find out...
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people of AO3  
> This is my first work, so citisism is welcomed!  
> ngl I procrastinated for HOURS trying to making this heuhadihihefwa  
> anyways, enjoy!

Hello. This is the story about the King of Kings, the leader of all, the EMPEROR, also known as God. God is mysterious and had never been seen by the naked eye, yet is unquestioned if it exists or not. God is in everything, even in nothing. Legends say that sometimes, God will come down and become human and walk among us. Every time, he brings the same two angels with him. His two most loyal and beloved angels follow him from place to place, until they finally came across L'Manburg, back when it was a small village before it became the massive success it is now.

While in their human forms, God and his angels took on the names Dream, Phil, and Badboyhalo. They were known throughout the kingdom as the sworn protectors of that land and have always been respected by all, even enemies. The three of them would go on crazy adventures, travel from hemisphere to hemisphere, and bring back information and knowledge the king needed.

Of course, all things have to come to the end. Phil's body got older and he began to find it harder to keep up with Dream. He had started a family and was settling down. Bad began to stray from excitement and into books and studies. The trio still stayed very close friends, but they started to go down different paths.

Philza kept his four sons out of trouble as much as he could, but they always seemed to find themselves in drastic and dangerous situations. Phill would tell Dream about them and he'd always say, "They've got your strength, that's for sure!" But it was that same strength in them that scared him.

You see, in this world, there are different types of magic. There is Special Magic, which is used for healing, enchantments, creating, rebirth or reincarnation and is known as the 'Gift of Beauty'. Then there's Physical Magic, which is used for combat, control, and is known as the 'Gift of Power'. And, since there are angels, there have to be demons. Angels have a special ability that's called 'The Angelic Magic', which, in short, is a buffed version of SM. Demons, however, have 'Rabid Magic' that is a really buffed version of PM.

Very few people have Special Magic, and even fewer have Rabid or Angelic. It even rarer to be born with such immense powers. That's where Philza's children come in.

Technoblade, Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo. All four were born with different magic. Techno had Rabid, Wilbur had Angelic, Tommy had Physical and Tubbo had Special, though, Technoblade had been cursed by a witch. We will focus on his story later. 

Now, let's jump into the story, shall we?

It was a burning hot Sunday and Phil was just finishing up paying for the last of the items on the shopping list. He pulled the sack of potatoes over his shoulder and continued down the market place. Coming up behind him were his 4 sons, talking and enjoying each other's company. It had been a few weeks since they'd all been seen together, with Wilbur and Technoblade being busy with the castle and Tommy and Tubbo spending more time at school. Phil was grateful to finally see his sons laughing and playfully fighting, just like when they were younger.

Philza turned his head around, watching them enjoying themselves. He smiled, his heart warm with love and appreciation. He truly was blessed with such incredible sons.

"Alright guys, we gotta hurry up home." Phil called behind him.

"Okay! Race you home Tubbo!" Tommy teased and took off, nearly running into Phil and several other shoppers with Tubbo not far behind him.

Wilbur laughed at their horseplay, while Techno only shook his head and chuckled lightly.

"Oh c'mon, Techno! Don't act as you've never teased like that before." Will pushed Techno playfully. He sighed, thinking back to the old times when he'd chase Will around until they'd both pass out or Phill would stop them. How they'd make wooden swords and play fight, of course, Techno always won. Back then, they were just brothers. It was so easy. They wouldn't have to worry about Phil's health, check up on Tommy and Tubbo, they had so much free time. Now, the time they have is so limited. Techno always had a secret dream that one day he'll leave this place with Phil and start anew. He'd have all the free time in the world.

"Well, you see Wilbur, I only bullied you because it's funny."

"I was never fun for me."

"It wasn't supposed to be."

By now, the two were in each other's face, while Phil simply watched. It was the little things like this that many people overlooked, but Phil appreciated. No matter how old they get, the bickering never ends.

Will broke into a giggling fit while Techno stared on, confused. He clapped him on the back, his ringed hand hitting Techno's obsidian black armor with a clang, and wrapped his arm around his neck. Techno huffed through his nose and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, a young and sweet female voice called out Wilbur's name. All 3 of them turn to see a familiar face.

"Nikki!" Wilbur called out as his face visibly turned a very light shade of rose. She giggled hysterically as he swooped her up into a big bear hug. 

After a few seconds, she pulled away and finally greeted Techno and Phil. She gave a little curtsy and bowed her head in respect.

"Evening, gentlemen."

Phil tipped his hat and Techno slightly bowed his head as a hello.

Nikki was in her normal faded jade green dress with a brown top, covered by a white apron. She was a baker and the best baker in the whole town. When Will visits her, Phil makes sure he brings home some bread. Her hair was tied tightly into a ponytail meaning she'd come here in the middle of work. Another sign was the flour on her apron. Nikki, Wilbur, and Techno were always close, even as children. Before Tommy and Tubbo were born, they always were together like three peas in a pod. The trio were such good friends, that even when Techno and Will moved into the castle, they always made time to visit each other.

But, Will always kind of had a thing for Nikki, which made Techno slightly uncomfortable since he is oh so very alone.

"Nikki, what brings you here?"

"Well, I was here to buy some ingredients for Puffy when I spotted you two in town! It's quite a rare sight nowadays. Why is that?"

Will and Techno looked to one another. It was true, King Eret needed them more and more now, so the time they have to spend is slim. Even now, they only had 3 hours to help Phil with groceries.

"Well, when the King calls, we answer." Techno shrugged. That wasn't much of an answer, but there wasn't much he could say.

Phil, knowing how things like that could be awkward, jumped in to save the day.

"Hey boys, mind getting the food home? I'm sure Nikki has much more important things to do, right?" He dropped the food into Techno's arms.

"Unfortunately, yes. I have a large order to get back to, but it was really nice seeing you guys!" 

"O-Oh, of course! Visit next Saturday, yeah?" Nikki nodded and walked off, waving behind her.

As the three of them headed home, a black figure was waiting at the doorstep with Tommy and Tubbo. After getting close enough Technoblade and Wilbur recognized the man at the door.

"Bad? What are you doing here?" Techno hands the food off to Tommy and Tubbo and sends them back inside. Despite Tommy's protest, they both dead inside, closing the door.

"It's the King. He wants us all back at eh castle. It's an emergency." Badboyhalo looked exhausted, his voice so dreary and tired.

"But it's-"

"I know it is, but he needs us back." He heaved a heavy sigh. He was unnaturally tired.

The twins look at each other, then at Phil with a sorrowful look. Phil looked as if he wanted to say no, but he sighed defeated, and patted both their shoulders. This always happened. They'd be enjoying their time, and the King will 'call them back'. It really pissed Phil off, but he didn't show it.

"It's fine boys. Like you said Techno when the King calls, you answer." His voice dripped with disappointment, but his face only showed a smile. 

"We're so sorry, Father." Wilbur spawned a portal and looked back at Phil one last time before stepping with Technoblade and Bad following.

Phil waved goodbye, holding the anger and disappointment that filled him. He opened the door to see Tubbo and Tommy snacking on apples, seeming to be in the middle of a conversation when he walked in. Phil wandered into the kitchen, grabbed an apple, a knife, and cut himself a slice before sinking into a soft chair.

"They left again, didn't they?" Phil nodded, eyes glued to the ceiling. Tommy mumbled swears under his breath while Tubbo sat down next to Phil. He placed his had on his shoulder with a warm and reassuring smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Phil. They'll be back. Besides, you've got us!" Tubbo's cheery attitude and warm tone always seemed to change the mood in the room to a calming sanctuary where he didn't have to be so worried or stressed. His smile brightened up a room and Philza couldn't help but smirk a bit. It was like magic, the way that Tubbo could make even Tommy smile.

"You two are just like them." Tommy looked up from his apple, A big ol' grin on his face.

"Yes, I am Like Techno, but better looking!" He claimed proudly. Phil and Tubbo stared back at him as if he were crazy.

"That's not-"

"Let him have this, Phil." Phil paused and sighed while Tommy stared confused at the both of them.

Technoblade, Wilbur, and Bad step through the other side of the portal to find themselves in the castle, in the center of the main hall. They stood only one meter from the King's Meeting Room, the place where they were supposed to be.

"Why the hell didn't you just spawn us in the room?" Techno whisper-shouted at Will, following his lead into the Meeting Room. Wilbur shrugged, slipping on his gold earrings while Bad sped by them, but not before saying language to Techno.

"Well, I wanted a dramatic entrance." He replied as they neared the door. Wilbur's hands gripped the handles and pushed the doors wide open, light pouring into the rather dark hall. The King's knights sat around the room, just relaxing when Will burst in with the King nowhere in sight. The only royalty there was Prince Karl. While he stood there, Techno leaned over to Wilbur's ear with a hand on his shoulder.

"Is this 'dramatic' enough for you?" He weaved in between Will and the door and plopped down into a chair. A maid passed by closed the doors and the knights began their conversations again. Wilbur sighed annoyed and sat down next to Sapnap and Karl. Sapnap asked a maid to get a drink for Will and Techno as they waited.

"Where is the King, Sap?" Wilbur thanked the maid for the water and took a small sip.

"Oh, Karl said he'd be running a bit late. Except we've been here for almost an hour now," Sapnap leaned back behind him where Dream and Techno sat. "that mad lad has been here for 2."

Karl nodded in agreement. "Bad is like a message boy for the King. He's the one who brought us here. Except for Sam and Punz, they basically live here." Karl leaned in a bit and lowered his voice to a whisper. "If you ask me, I think Sam 'accidentally' slept in the King's room." A hand from above slapped Karl in the back of the head immediately following that remark.

"First off, it WAS an accident, and second, I do NOT live here!" Sam barked in Karl's face. Karl slumped down, hands up in fear. He walked back over to Punz, with his drink in hand. Wilbur and Sapnap snickered to each other while Karl was being scolded, but before they could resume their discussion, a young man cracked the door open. Again, the knights fell silent and all eyes on the new guy. He froze in the doorway, clutching a book and quill in his arms, and took a small trembling step forward.

"Uhm, h-hello, is this the King's Meeting Room?" The feeling of the knight's eyes looking him up and down, sizing him up was giving tremendous amounts of anxiety. After a minute of complete silence, Dream stood up to answer the young lad's question. 

"Yes, this is," He walked up to him and sticking his hand out, he said, "I am Dream, and these men are the King's-" before Dream could finish, the new guy interrupted him. 

"The King's Knights. Everyone knows who you guys are!" He beamed, taking Dream's hand. "I am Ranboo. The King called me here, but I don't know why." Ranboo searched the room a bit, eventually taking a seat in the middle of Karl and Sapnap. He looked to the two of them, seeing how they were both confused and startled. 

"Hope I'm not interrupting something." 

"Actually-" Karl glared at Sapnap, cutting him off. 

"Actually, you're not!" Karl smiled warming toward Ranboo, but he knew they obviously didn't want him there. Before he could do or say anything else, Wilbur grabbed Ranboo's shoulder quite roughly seeing that he was uncomfortable. 

"So, Ranboo! What do you do? Do you fight, or are you a mage, or do you have a normal job like normal people?" Ranboo shrugged. Will stared, a bit confused. "How can a man forget his profession? It's what makes you, you!" 

"Well, you see-" Jus then, the door slammed open, this time by the King. King Eret. 

"OH MY GOODNESS, I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE!" He rushed in, maids and butlers trailing behind. All the knights and mage stood up, ready to go. Except for Ranboo and Technoblade. Techno took his sweet time while Ranboo frantically looked around and quickly followed everyone else in standing up. He really wasn't sure what was going on, but to be completely honest, neither did the knights. Eret had the maids take role-call and took at the front of the room. Ranboo's hands began to sweat and his mouth felt so dry when the maid got closer and closer. Wilbur elbowed him lightly, trying to get his attention, and whispered a few words of encouragement before the maid stopped at Ranboo. 

"Name?" 

"Ranboo." He said in an unexpectedly deep voice. The maid looked up from her list and moved on to Sapnap and beyond. Will praised him with a smile and thumbs up, which made him feel a whole lot better. 

Eret clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention and began to address the situation. "So, does anyone know why you've all been called here?" Eret scanned the room, doing a mental count of everyone. He paused, before continuing. "Of course not. Does everyone here know how to dance?" 

"Yeah" Dream and Techno replied in unison. 

"Well, I know enough to not make myself look like an idiot." Sapnap laughed. "Here, here!" Punz and Sam raised a glass to that. 

"Absolutely!" Wilbur proclaimed proudly without a sense of doubt. Ranboo was fascinated by that man, how could he be so confident all the time? 

"Uhh, I don't." Ranboo raised his hand, drawing a bit of attention to him. 

"Oh. Well, we'll just get someone to teach you, it's fine." Eret reassured him. Seeing Eret in person, he realized he was actually just 3 inches taller than him. 'Wow,' he thought, 'I'm taller than the King.' Ranboo was actually taller than a majority of the people in the room. The only person to surpass him in height would be Sam, standing at a good 6 feet 7 inches. 

"Sir, if I may ask, why do you need to know?" Dream spoke up. Eret clapped his hands together again, this time a bit louder. 

"Perfect question, Dream! We're having a ball!"


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Eret leaves the knights to do what they will, Dream pays Technoblade a visit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hednhwijnav hello I have been putting this off for so long it's 12 am please help

The evening sun blistered and burned, hotter than yesterday. A steamy Monday, two days before the ball. It felt more like a count down than anything to Technoblade. Just another excuse to bring more people here. As if this place wasn't already too crowded.

Laying in a pool of his own sweat, Techno finally peeled the hot and sticky sheets that clung to his bare skin. He swang his legs off the side of the bed and stretched his arms back, puffing his chest out. He took a deep breath and released, pushing himself up and off the bed. After he pulled on his tunic and wrapped a belt around the waist, Technoblade grabbed his pitchfork from the left side of the doorway and opened the door with a little creak. The light engulfed the rather small cottage that he remained in, outside of town. It was much hotter here than in L'manburg, but he was isolated with his potatoes. That was a plus.

Another uneventful Monday.

Technoblade starts off the day by feeding his horse, Carl, shoveling the hay into his stable. The work was never too hard, but the heat was so incredibly intense and he tried his best to stay in the shade. But, even the shade didn't do much if anything at all. Techno set the pitchfork down, pausing for a second. The reason the King gave him this day off was to get ready, but here he was, up at 12 pm, doing the same thing he does every day. He wasn't complaining, but this work wasn't getting any easier. 

"Fuckin' hell, man," Technoblade swore under his breath, aggressively rubbing his hands on his face. Groaning, he snatched an empty basket and stepped into the fiery pit of hell that awaited him. He walked up to his potato field and leaned over to pick the ripe potatoes.

\--

About 2 hours into this terrible trudge, a familiar face shows up at his fence. Looking up, he saw his green friend wearing his heavy armor. What. The. Fuck.

Confused, Techno greeted him with the usual nod. Dream sort of crooked his head as if to ask what the potato farmer was doing in such heat. His feet dangled carelessly over the fence as he stared on through the mask.

"What are you doing here, Dream?" Techno huffed, wiping his brow. Dream hopped off the fence and strolled toward Techno, arms open.

"Do I really need a reason to visit a friend," Dream wrapped his arm around Technoblade's shoulder, "Dave?" Techno flinched, visibly uncomfortable by his gesture and his words. He put the basket of potatoes down and pushed off Dream's arm gently, staring ominously at his smiley face mask. The thing could give you nightmares.

Dream slid the mask to the side, expressing his face. "What? Was it something I said?" 

Baffled, Techno replied. "Uh, yeah actually. I don't go around calling you Clay, so don't around calling me Dave." Dream lifted his hands up in defense, backing up a few steps.

"Alright, alright. No need to be so rough, Mr. Blood God." Dream continued to tease. Instead of responding, Technoblade simply rolled his eyes and glared back at the green man. Dream scoffed and pulled the mask back over his face. 

"Techno, I need a favor." He raised an eyebrow, obviously intreged now. Dream continued, digging for something in hs left pocket. "I've heard you don't like governments, correct?" Technoblade nodded slowly, waiting to see where this was going. "I want you to help me destroy L'manburg."

Techno smirked. He had been waiting for an opportunity like this. Dream revealed a piece of paper to him and set it in his hand. Inside was a date, time, and place.

"If you join me, I will provide you with all the materials you need. All you need to do is bring your weapons and armor. We meet up after the party." Techno looked down at the place set for the meeting. Studying the coords, he realized that it was set to the middle of the forest. He gazed back up at Dream in confusion. "The others planned a camp fire since the King will be off to another Kingdom doin' whatever it is he does." Dream turned to leave, but paused. "Oh, and one more thing. There's gonna be someone else meeting with us." Again, Technoblade nodded along.

Dream, with his back turned to him, asked one more thing of Techno. "Why do you hate governments so much?" Technoblade shrugged, arm crossed.

"Power corrupes. We know that better than anyone, am I right?" Dream's hand flinched before taking an enderpearl from his belt. He was clearly taken aback from the statement, but it was true. As he chucked the enderpearl far off toward the city, he turned to Techno, giving him a two finger salute and just like that, he was gone.

Technoblade sighed, running his fingers through his sweat drenched hair. "Welp, now I have something to keep me from farming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems rushed, again, it's late :)

**Author's Note:**

> josidjioiijwev sorry if I spelled anything wrong my keyboard is f u c k e d u p  
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> P.S, sorry if most of the story is just explaining, ;-; I'll pump out actual content next chapter
> 
> P.P.S, the ball will probably be in 2 chapters from now, I want more time to work on the characters and introduce more :)


End file.
